Are these the stages of dating?
by Lil' Ass Kicker
Summary: The steps of the Jamy relationship. Involves baby sitting, cases that can/ cant be solved, family troubles and upsets which will obviously lead into comfort. :) One shot. :) Review please! (It is kind of a baby fic for those who love them having a kid...)


**The steps of the Jamy relationship. Involves baby sitting, cases that can/ cant be solved, family troubles and upsets which will obviously lead into comfort.  
**

**I donnot own B99 or any of it's original characters/ lines... such and such.**

**_Are these the stages of dating?_ **

**3rd Person **

**_Babysitting crisis _**

She slams down his coffee in front of him and sits in her office chair, going into her bag and slamming down her coffee too. "Are you gonna start yelling Spanish at me?" She looks up at him. "'Cause I will run away and you'll be even more angry..." He points behind him to the door.

"No." It sounded so fake and sarcastic.

"Why are you so annoyed?"

"Just..." She takes a breath of air, trying to calm herself. "I was so excited to finally have some bonding time with Teddy but than that gilipollas left me to do it on my own, then I said to him; Me prometiste que me ayudarías y ahora tu me dejó sola para cuidar de Bo?"

"Stop speaking freaking Spanish!"

"But no, now I have to look after Bo, Mí mismo, yo nunca he hecho esto antes. Ella dos años y nosotros nunca hemos sido solo! Tatum, Bo de papá y mi hermano confiaba en mí para traer a mi novio y él me dejó!"

"I didn't understand a word of that." Jake informs her, going over and grabbing her arms. "SPEAK ENGLISH."

"Teddy told me he'd help me out with babysitting my two year old niece Bo. He's now bailed, it's just all," She flails her arms about. "We've never been alone together."

"I can come." He tells her. "Tonight?" She nods. "What time?"

"If it's three now... six." He shrugs.

"Fine, why did Teddy bail anyway?"

"Because we broke up." His eyes widen. "I need to think about my feelings on something else." Oh yeah, he'd told her he wanted 'romantic stylez'... crap he thought she'd forgotten about that. "Thanks for helping me out."

"Calm?" She nods. "No more Spanish?" She shakes her head. "Thank you."

* * *

"Nice place." He nods in approval. "Why do you have to babysit anyway?" He asks, helping her out the car.

"Tatum and his wife are going out for the night, first time since Bo was born." He nods. "I need to get used to this stuff, I'm the only one in the family without kids." She goes to the front door, opening the first one and then ringing the bell. Jake closes the door behind him, the first one. "Tatum!?"

The door opens to reveal a blonde woman and a little girl in her arms. "Come on in Amy." She smiles and rushes off. "Close the door will you?"

"Sure." Jake yells back, closing it and walking forward. There was a baby gate surrounding the front door, _safe people. _He thinks, looking around. Wood flooring, it was huge inside. The woman runs back minutes later.

"Living room?" Amy nods and follows the blonde.

* * *

"Mina, you are being too cautious." Amy tells her, the blonde... apparently Mina... nods.

"I just worry." She strokes the little girls hair, she was sat next to her with her thumb in her mouth. "I've never left her before." She looks at Jake. "I feels so rude, you are?" She asks, extending a hand.

"Jake Peralta, Santiago's-"

"Boyfriend." No one expected it to come out Amy's mouth. "A year now."

"You said you were bringing your boyfriend round but I didn't expect him to be this handsome." She smiles and her husband coughs from the doorway. "I know the drill. Looky no touchy." He nods and goes over, picking up Bo and giving her a kiss on the head.

"Be good for aunty Amy yeah?" He asks her, she nods and gives her dad a hug. "Love you sweetheart." She nods into his shoulder. "Say bye bye to mummy." She nods again and he passes her to Mina.

"Sweet huh?" Amy whispers to Jake, who is watching. He nods. "Are you crying?"

"No." He sniffs and she laughs.

* * *

"Bo, you wanna go to bed sweetie?" Amy asks, the little girl shakes her head. "No that means, lets get you to bed." Bo giggles and Amy picks her up. "Say goodnight to Jake."

"Night uncle Jake."

"No, not uncle. Just Jake."

"That could be the name of my TV show! Just Jake, fighting the worlds crimes with detective terrible detective and little miss Bo Santiago." Bo giggles again and he winks at Amy. "I told you I was good with the kiddy winks."

Why did she find that so attractive?

* * *

**_Cases_**

"He ran right past us?" Jake asks. "How did we not notice?"

"Hide in plain sight dumb-ass." Amy states, sitting down on the chair next to his desk. "It's like the most obvious thing in the world."

"She's not wrong." Terry comments, walking past. "He's playing a game."

"Of cat and mouse?" Jake asks. Terry goes to nod but Amy interrupts.

"No, of who is the biggest dumb-ass." Jake groans and Amy smiles. "Honest."

* * *

The next one was harder then they'd ever had, literally. "So, the murderer went down to here." She points at the photo. "Shot the guy in his chest cavity three times." Jake nods. "Then left while calling us."

"Who's the dumb-ass now?" He jokes.

"Have we solved this case?" He shakes his head. "Then still you."

* * *

They solved it, the stupid son of a bitch was sitting in front of them! Right under their noses, leaving little clues. "Drinks?" He asks. She shakes her head.

"In order of the momentous occasion I'm thinking Sal's." He smiles wide and gives her a bear hug. "You're so very welcome. And after Sal's I have some very nice wine, cider and scotch somewhere in my home."

He's pretty sure he loves her.

* * *

**_Family Feuds and complications_**

"Why are you so annoyed about this?" She asks, throwing her bag onto his couch. "It's not like-"

"Why would she hide this?" He asks, cutting her off.

"I don't know." Amy shrugs, sitting down. "Maybe she doesn't want to upset you?"

"Why would she finally tell me now?" Jake asks, pacing around. "My dad left me a letter-"

"I don't know what the letter said so I can't protest on her acts but I can assume it wasn't good." She states, eying his back pocket as he paced past. "Why can't I see it?"

"Because he's not you're problem!" He yells and she visibly flinches back. "He isn't your family!" She backs far from him when he sits and puts his head in his hands. "You're not my family!"

"I know he's not but if it's upsetting you-"

"I'm not upset." He seems to have calmed down so she moves a little closer. "I'm pissed off." He finally looks at her and his expression softens. "I'm sorry." She moves closer so she's next to him. "It's not right to take it out on you." She grabs his hand and hugs him from the side. He lets go of her hand and wraps his arm around her shoulders, pulling her to lean back with him.

"It's OK. You're upset." She tells him. "Can I see the letter?" He shakes his head and she frowns.

"It says to only ever show it to my significant other when I'm in a stable relationship and married. If not married then to have a child or engaged or something like that."

"That all I'm gonna know?" He nods and kisses the top of her head. "Hey, Jake?"

"Yeah." He sighs in contentment.

"I'm pregnant."

"Stop it." He playfully slaps her and she laughs.

"Worth a shot."

* * *

"Since you looked after me when I was pissed off I need to return the favor." He makes sure there are no plant pots or anything she could throw that would hurt him. Shit... he knew those dollies would be the death of him!

"Peralta! They are bastardos." She goes Spanish. **(Bastards.) **

"Oh god..." He mumbles, sitting down. He prepares for her to start yelling and screaming it.

"How dare they tratar de tomar Bo lejos de Mina y Tatum?!" She yells. "They are excellent padres a Bo." **(How dare they try and take Bo from Tatum and Mina.) **

"Amy why are you so annoyed?" He asks. "Stupid question..."

"That little girl adores them! Those twats from servicio social." Bit of Spanish there. **(Social service.) ** "¿Quién los llamó? Estupidos ESOS, estupidos, pinchazos!"**(Who called them? Stupid, stupid pricks.) **

**(I can't speak Spanish so this is translate. Sorry if it's wrong!) **

"I know you're annoyed but start talking freaking English please!" He tells her, grabbing her arm and throwing her next to him. "And don't you dare go Irish on me." She frowns. **(That I can speak!) **

"It's unfair Jake." He hugs her, pulling her so close he's sure he can feel every bone in her body. "Just because they needed a surrogate mother social service feel like they own them."

"I didn't know you needed social service to have a surrogate." He shrugs. "Who was their surrogate?"

"My brothers wife, Lara." She sniffs from his tee shirt. "Lara offered because she saw how upset they were." He nods. "Rick's wife..."

"I knew that." She chuckles a little. "Are you getting snot on my tee?" She laughs and shakes her head. "We'll figure out how to help them yeah?" She nods and they sit like that for a while before she offers him to stay.

Once she's curled up next to him in her bed, it was a full length discussion on who should get it trust me, with one hand laying on his chest I may add.

"Thank you." She whispers, leaning up and kissing his cheek. "Don't think I've forgotten romantic styles by the way."

He thinks it's the widest smile he's ever smiled in his life.

* * *

**_The upsets which lead to comfort... obviously. _**

"Little Miss Bo Santiago not joining us tonight?" He asks, Amy shakes her head and watches him as he cooks. "Damn, I was really getting into her. She's a funny little thing."

"And you say I'm eighty years old." Her tone seemed a little down.

"Oh, ha ha." Obviously sarcastic. "Whats wrong?" She shrugs.

"Nothing." She lies and sits on a kitchen stool.

"Liar, you're upset." He states, turning around from the stove to look at her. "What is it?"

"It's stupid. Untrue and it just got to my head."

"Well tell me what it is." He says it in a 'duh' tone, which doesn't seem right.

"Just my mom. She said something." He takes her hand and trys to cheer her up by spinning her on the stool.

"What did she say?" He stops spinning her but keeps his hold on her hand.

"She talked to be about my future." She shrugs. "She said there would probably be no hope in me ever getting married and having kids." He gasps. Like literally physically gasps. "It just got to me." She sniffs.

"I get that. It's not stupid." She shrugs again and he pulls her into a bear hug. "You will get married. You'll make a great wife and then your kids will be so lucky to have you. You're only twenty six as well so she is being a bit tight."

"Hey Jake?"

"Yeah?"

"You're pasta has boiled over." She tells him, looking over his shoulder.

"Shit."

* * *

"Ready?" He asks, she shakes her head. "Prepare to lose Santiago." She scowls and looks at the clock. "Three seconds." _Why is he not being cocky? He's normally jumping for joy by now. No bragging or anything so far. Just wait for it Santiago. _She persuades herself to think nothing of it.

"Two."

"One."

Nothing happened after, he just sat back down. "I'll pick you up at seven. Wear whatever." He shrugs to her confused face and picks up a file. "I have an interrogation to do."

He'd been acting like that all day before she'd finally asked. "Wanna come round mine?" She asked. "You told me you hadn't planned anything for the date because you were sure I was actually gonna win this one. But you swooped in at the last minute..."

"Sure, deffo beats the hell out of dressing up to do nothing." She laughed and they walked in silence for a while.

"Are you OK?" She asked, opening her door and letting him in.

"Yeah, fine." She nodded. "I wanted to show you something." She nods. "I lied when I said I hadn't planned anything."

"Why would you lie?"

"Because it's nothing special." He sits on her sofa and the leans forward to pull something out his pocket. "I wanted to say sorry." An envelope...

"What for?"

"Last year when I got this," He waves it around and she sits next to him, eying the paper in his hand. "I told you that you weren't my family."

"You were upset."

"It was stupid and frankly it was untrue. My dad told me in this letter to show it to the woman... or even man depends whichever way I bat," She chuckles a little at this. "In this case to show it to the woman I loved and I was sure I'd spend the rest of my life with." She nods, not getting it. "That's you."

"What?"

"Even if we just stay friends I know you'll be in my life." She smiles. "I hope that we'll be more but its all on you." She frowns a little. "I'm gonna read this to you."

"You don't have to-"

"I want to."

It had to be one of the only serious conversations she'd ever had with him, ever at that point. He read the letter to her, going over certain things a few times in case she didn't hear. Half way through him reading she realized this wasn't an 'I'm sorry' letter. It was a pity letter, explaining bullshit answers to nothing. Her eyes had glistened with tears when he finished, it wasn't because she was sad.

It was because he cried and he had to hold him, constantly telling him it was OK to be upset. And that she thought more of him than ever, stroking his curls back and kissing the top of his head whenever she could. When he finished and they were practically snuggled together she'd said it.

"Jake," He looked up at her, his cheeks were still a little red but it was understandable. "I love you."

* * *

**_When it finally happened... at work_**

They still hadn't told the office, and they were shit at hiding it. It'd been six months of sneaking around and secret meetings and kissing on stakeouts... Boyle had only _just _figured it out... shows what detectives are like with relationships. They were making it so blatantly obvious, not on purpose. It's just their awful at it all.

"Captain Holt." He gestured for them to sit. "We have some news." Jake began.

"Is it on the case you're currently working on?" Amy shakes her head.

"No." Jake states. "Santiago and I... are dating." He takes her hand and she smiles at him. They look back at Holt's face and their hands go to their laps.

"We've been dating for six months. We realize we were supposed to tell the precinct, more importantly you," Amy starts. "We really want this to go well and Boyle would just freak us out. Rosa and Gina would... well actually just Gina, would tease us about it so much we'd get pissed off. Terry would do the same as Boyle and get all excited." His reaction remains unchanged as ever normal.

"Why are you telling me now?"

"We're ready." Jake states. "One hundred percent ready for the teasing and we're not gonna get freaked out because it's going so well." Amy nods in agreement. "We want to sign those relationship form things."

"The fraternization in the workplace forms?"

"Yeah, whatever that means." Jake mumbles. "Those things." Captain Holt looks between the two of them a few times.

"I'll have those for you two tomorrow." Amy thanks him and nudges Jake to do the same. "Dismissed."

* * *

**_When they could annoce they had something contractually binding_**

Since the words 'crushing debt' crept up a lot, they didn't have a big and fancy wedding. They went to city hall, some people protested... trust me on that. Gina and Rosa had been in charge of getting her a dress, they did good. It wasn't long or slutty, the main things Amy knew Gina and Rosa would look at. Especially slutty...

It had long sleeves, they were lace. The chest part and arms were lace while the rest was cotton white. It was simple but beautiful, she loved it. Her brother Tatum had taken Bo out and they got her some shoes, Bo had good taste. Tatum wouldn't let either of them pay him back, Bo told him it wouldn't be right. Well, she's two so she actually punched his arm and went: _"No daddy! They're aunty Amy's! No money." _

He agreed in fear she'd hit him again.

They could finally say they had a legally binding contract. Not that they ever wanted to, it was just a thing that sounded smart to them.

Even if Jake didn't know what it meant.

* * *

**_The first born_**

As you can tell this will be the final step in this, sorry if you liked it... so not my fault! Like the title says, their first baby. A little girl who barely made it, they thank the doctors and nurses in that day. Tatum had just walked into the room, hearing the names go around.

"Lily?" He suggested, she wrinkled her nose.

"No, I didn't like a girl named Lily."

"OK. You're turn." Bo watched them play the name game. Like tennis, she hated tennis.

"Olivia?"

"No, don't like it."

"Fine, you go."

"Emma?"

"My cousins name."

"What is wrong with that?"

"Too confusing." He sighs. "You never realize how many names you hate until you have to name a baby." She comments and he nods, agreeing. "Cassandra." She suggest, his eyes widen and he smiles. Tatum smiles and goes up to Amy's beside.

"I think I like it." She smiles down at their baby. "Middle name?"

"Oh god." Bo groaned, falling back in her chair.

"Alright, alright." Jake picked her up and she giggled. "You have any ideas?"

"Yup." She nods.

"OK, lets hear it." Amy states, adjusting her hold on- now- Cassandra.

"Bonnie?"

"No." Jake states, putting her on the hospital bed. "What else you got?"

"Bona?"

"Don't like it." Amy comments, Tatum laughs at the attempts each time.

"Bobby?"

"Nah, sounds too like a boys name..." Jake dismisses.

"Bonita."

"Is this just names that start with Bo?" Amy asks.

"No... Boyana, Bodie, Bozica, Bonfilia, Bouvier." She pronounces half of them wrong so they don't get it. "Maybe." Amy rolls her eyes and Jake ruffles Bo's hair.

"If Bo wants to be in the name so bad why don't you?" Tatum suggests. "What about Roisin? It's Bo's middle name too, they can fan-girl about it all the time."

"I like that." Amy comments, Bo nods and smiles. "Jake? Cassandra Roisin Peralta..."

"I like it, that'll be her name."

* * *

_**I hope you liked! I LOVE BO AND TATUM. Bo is sooo cute in my head and Tatum is all tough but when it comes to her he's all soft and stuff.  
**_

_**One shot over... :) **_

_**~ Lil' Ass Kicker. **_

_**xxx**_


End file.
